The Most Important Moment In History!
by xXTardisGal301Xx
Summary: Oneshot: Eleven/River, The Doctor wants to do something special for their anniversary... And what could be more special than taking her to witness the most important moment in history?


"Personally, I liked the cravat better" "River…" "Or perhaps the scarf" "River…" "Heck I'd take the stick of celery over that damned bowtie" "River its cool deal with it!" River giggled, she loved it when the doctor got all defensive over the smallest of things! The timelord let go of his wife's hand and folded his arms across his chest stubbornly "oh come on sweetie!" She said, stopping in her tracks. They were walking along a seemly abandoned street late at night somewhere in Shoreditch, London (or at least that's what the TARDIS said.) The street lights were accompanying the stars on illuminating the pavement before them. "Tell me they're cool…" He whined stubbornly. River rolled her eyes "they're cool, now what did you want to show me?" The Doctor hesitated a second, but only a second before grinning like a little kid and grabbing hold of Rivers hand. "Come on!" He began running, dragging River along behind him. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" They ran for ages through the empty streets of east London before the doctor made a sharp turn, coming to rest at what appeared to be just another ordinary lane. The timelady sighed "sweetie why…?" "Shhhh" The Doctor put a finger to his lips and peered around the street corner hesitantly.

River shook her head, leaning against the street sign behind her. After a minute or so she huffed loudly. The Doctor turned round to face her, looking like a child that wasn't getting his way; he repeated the action of bringing his finger to his lips and then resumed watching whatever he found so interesting. River straightened up a little, brushed her coat down and swung her head around the corner, following her husband's line of sight. "Oh for heaven's sake, it's just a junkyard!" She hissed. "Is it?" The timelord raised an eyebrow mysteriously "look again" he urged. River looked back down the lane, that was it, just a junkyard… Well there was a car parked in front but that was it! She squinted slightly, making out two passengers. A man and a woman (judging by the outline of their hair styles) they seemed to be discussing something but the faint murmur here and there were all the timelady's ears could pick up.

Another few seconds past, then the noise of an opening car door echoed along the bare street. The man (who had been sitting in the driver's seat) got out first closely followed by the woman _'a couple in their mid-_twenties' River guessed. The man dove into his pocket and produced a torch, shining it onto the junkyard gate in front of him. The woman pulled the coat she was wearing a little tighter across her chest as the breeze picked up. "Well don't you feel it?" The woman asked facing the man beside her. '_A question related to their bantering's in the car, perhaps?' _The young man turned to face her "I take things as they come, come on!" They walked towards the entrance slowly, with a loud creak, the ancient junkyard gate swung open and the couple wandered inside.

The Doctor and River stood in silence for a few moments, The Doctor turned to face her slowly, beaming brightly "well...?" Rivers brow furrowed a little, she cocked her head to one side, and her gaze met the floor. _'What the hell just happened? Had the Doctor gotten her all excited, for THIS?'_ She remembered exactly what he had said to get her out of that cell.

_"Come on River! You just HAVE to see this it's the most important moment in history!"_

_'That was debateable._' River's head jerked to the side suddenly, as if something had clicked. The Doctor's smile widened further (if it was possible.) His wife's eyes were darting all over the place; she gasped slightly and rested her gaze on him "no!" She said her mouth making a big 'O' shape. "No, no, no, no, no!" River chuckled stepping away from her husband to gaze down the street at the sign she'd come to rest on earlier. There it was under the street lights written in black and white.

_'Totter's Lane'_

"You are KIDDING me!" She laughed. The Doctor joined in, both of them looking like little school kids. "This is the place!" River brought her hands to cover her mouth. "I told you I'd bring you somewhere special for our anniversary the most important moment in history,I said, did I disappoint?" The timelord asked. River threw her arms around him, still bamboozled by the whole thing. "So that was Ian and Barbra?!" She exclaimed breaking apart "In the flesh!" He grinned. "And that was the junkyard, THE junkyard!" River shrieked craning her neck to get another glimpse of it. The Doctor nodded happily "wow" The timelady gasped. "So this is where it all started?!" "Mmm, hmm!" The Doctor confirmed "This IS 76 Totter's lane, that WAS Ian and Barbra, I AM in there somewhere with Susan and those two school teachers have NO idea what they've gotten themselves into." He explained, River chuckled again "Oh Doctor!" She sang. They laughed a little while longer until the Doctor clapped his hands together, wringing them fast.

"Right, come on Miss Song, back to the prison with you!" He said, tapping her on the nose playfully. "And I wouldn't have it any other way!" River chimed grabbing hold of The Doctor's hand and skipping back down the street the way they came. She had just witnessed that, the most important moment in history, the day the Timelord, his granddaughter and the two school teachers accidently changed the course of the universe forever. The corners of River's mouth turned up, she wasn't sure, but she would happily fool herself into thinking, that she heard the TARDIS disembark._ 'Good Luck!' _

**The end! My second story ever! :D I'm still new to this so if you have the time then reviewing it means a great deal to me! Thanks! :)**


End file.
